30 Days
by Scarstorm2000
Summary: Annette was only going to the Greek Isles with her friend Camron to relax. But when she goes in the water after dark, she gets drowned from a merfolk's curse. Now she is a mermaid by the name on Ameka trying to find out more about her last life. Follow Ameka as she goes through love, friendship, heart-break and memories. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


Prologue 4 Years Ago

"Come on Camron! The water is amazing!"

"Uh… I don't know Annette, it looks kinda cold!" Camron Garcias shouted back to his friend.

"Oh come on! Even if it is a little cold, you look like you need it with that sunburn you're getting!" Annette laughed.

The red spreading over him was not in fact sunburn, but a bright scarlet blush. Seeing the love of his life, Annette Suoh, in a two-piece swimsuit had made him blush furiously. He didn't know when he'd started liking her since they had been practically friends since birth, but all he knew now was that her blond hair was shining almost silver in the moonlight, and that her lilac eyes out-shone the stars.

"Fine! But if it's even a little cold, I'm going to drown you!" He said with his blue eyes shining as he jumped into the water. (**I'm sorry. I'm just too darn lazy to find a place to put this, Camron and Annette are 16 and are taking a trip to Greece with their families)**

As soon as Camron got his black hair out of his eyes Annette looked at Camron with the eyes she always got when she was about to tell a scary story.

"You know this place has a legend about it." Annette said in a spooky voice.

"Really? Is that so?" Camron said sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious." Annette persisted. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure, why not." Camron replied in his best deadpan voice.

"Alright then," She giggled and cleared her throat, "so hundreds of years ago there lived many merfolk,"

Camron rolled his eyes.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice! Anyway, there were many merfolk, hundreds, even thousands in these isles. They tried to live in secret from the humans but one foolish mermaid fell in love with a human prince and the merfolk were discovered. The humans hunted them day and night for sport until only a few remained. So in order to repopulate and have revenge for what the humans did, the remaining merfolk put a spell on all humans who dared to come out in these waters during nighttime. The spell is if you get drowned by one of the merfolk, you will be reborn into one of them."

"Creepy story. But are you sure we should be out here right now?" Camron asked.

"Oh come on, it's just a legend. Besides, it's nice and quiet here so no one can interrupt us if we're talking about something. And I know that there has been something on your mind lately, so now you can tell me what it is without anyone bothering us."

"Oh, um, well." Camron stuttered. Annette looked at him with wondering eyes which made him feel obligated to tell her his feelings.

"Alright then here it goes." He took ahold of Annette's shoulders and said, "Annette I lo-" He stopped when he saw the fear in her lilac eyes.

"Camron," She whispered. "Something just grabbed my ankle."

Suddenly Annette was pulled down by an unseen force. Camron dived down and saw a dark figure pulling her down, he tried to fight it and pull Annette up to the surface but the force was too strong, that and his lungs were screaming for air. He tried to grab her one last time but she was too deep. He heard her scream and saw her lilac eyes flash in panic. He wanted to scream himself as he saw the life leave her.

Camron swam up above the water, took a deep breath and dove back in again pulled her out and dragged her to the shore. He tried CPR and the Heimlich maneuver but he knew inside his heart that she was gone. As he sobbed over her deceased body, he thought he saw a glowing figure dive into the water but thought nothing of it. When he carried her body into the house Annette's parents sobbed as did his parents.

The funeral was held that next day. And when everyone had left, Camron walked towards the casket and spoke to his best friend one last time.

"Annette, I am so sorry! I couldn't save you! Please forgive me!" he screamed. "You said you wanted to know what was on my mind, well the thing is, I love you. There I said it, although it doesn't really mean anything now." He sobbed.

Suddenly, Camron felt a comforting presence beside him. He could almost hear Annette's voice saying,

'_I forgive you Camron, and I promise, I will keep you and your family safe for my fate.'_

Camron's heart felt strangely eased by the thought of Annette's forgiveness. Then Camron leaned forward and he kissed Annette's pale lips, and left as her body was lowered into the ground.

**Four years later**

"Seari, it's a girl!" A silver haired merman said to his mate, Seari.

"Oh, she's beautiful Mocao!" she said sleepily, "What should we name her?"

The baby's blond hair swirled around in the water as did her violet fins. Her lilac eyes opened part way to see her mother and father _'This isn't right.'_ The unnamed baby thought _'My mother doesn't have black hair, and my father doesn't have silver hair either.' _But as her mother spoke her name for the first time, all those thoughts went away.

"Ameka." Seari said as her daughter drifted slowly off to sleep.

"It's beautiful." Replied Macao. "A beautiful name for a beautiful princess."

**A/N: Yeah yeah, I know it was short, but oh well, it's a prologue. It can be as short as you want it to be. So yeah, what did you think? Let me know! Anyways…**

**PEACE OUT!  
R&R! R&R! R&R!**


End file.
